robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
AR21SHD8X Sniper Rifle
The AR21SHD8X Sniper Rifle was a rifle produced on Earth by the Mirai Industries, this was the last weapon made by the corporation before it was shut down for developing weapons that could threaten the security of society. This weapon had a tremendous firepower that could pierce a medium-sized frigate's armor in its Mass Driver Configuration, and could do even worse with its Disruptor Driver Configuration. Most of the weapons were destroyed, but a few survived, and now is one of the rarest human weapons to exist. 'Description' The AR21SHD8X Sniper Rifle was designed exclusively to have an enormous amount of firepower. Because of this it is a huge and heavy weapon and somewhat hard to carry across a battlefield without proper equipment. Because of its size, it was recommended to be used as a static weapon for skilled marksman in planned spots. The weapon itself has two configurations that can me changed with some extra attachments in the barrel. 'Mass Driver Configuration' The Mass Driver Configuration is the default one, it fires solid projectiles via electromagnetism between two parallel rails, similar to rail guns, which can reach ungodly Mach 6 (7.350 km/h) rendering the weapon's maximum range a mystery, during the earlier tests, the projectile hit the mark of 15 Km before get lost in the horizon. it's ammo magazine can only contain enough ammo for 5 shots consecutive shots, and there's no means to increase its capacity, since the rifle has a cool-down lock system, which locks in 5 shots and you have to remove the clip a add another one to use the weapon again, it was planned this way to avoid overheating the weapon systems and end up exploding, harming the user. It's ammo is a special shell, called mass driven rounds, which consists in a temporary shell with heavy dense raw matter inside, when the shell is accelerated out from the barrel it collapses, leaving the matter free to travel in abnormal speeds, this type of matter is not affected by shields and will surpass they making a direct hit in the hull. But also is pretty unstable and is hard to aim, rendering the configuration impractical for small targets. 'Disruptor Driver Configuration' The Disruptor Driver Configuration is an additional configuration that fires an abnormal high concentrated energy beam, so high that the weapon creates an energy wave consisting of disruptive, non-harmonic energy pulses that excited a target's molecules to the point that it destroyed the bonds that held their constituent atoms together, painfully. In simpler terms, the Disruptor Driver Configuration uses extremely high amounts of unstable blaster energy, enough to obliterate matter on a higher scale than normal blasters. The speed of the beam cannot be measured, it's faster than any instrument can record its movement, the designers labeled the beam speed as instantly. The energy required to fire is so high that uses a powerful cell composed of ununseptium to power up the weapon before fire and, once discharged, it requires a huge amount of time to recharge the cell, something between 2 to 3 minutes, making the AR21SHD8X in this configuration one of the most impractical weapons to use in combat, forcing this type to be used only against the most armored vehicles and ships. Because of the ungodly amount of forces the projectiles produce, the weapon was designed with a special muzzle brake to lower the bone breaking recoil that the weapon produces, also its entire body shape was built with pneumatic pistons to counter the forces and reduce the impact. Even so, the designers recommended that the user wear especial gear to not suffer with the impact, e.g.: Exoskeleton or Power Armor. Also the weapon has to be pinned in a surface in order to fire, otherwise it won't shoot, the AR21SHD8X has an arming sensor that only unlocks the weapon when it's pinned in a surface by its bipedal support, this avoid the user got killed if he tries to shoot while standing still. 'Trivia' The AR21SHD8X came from a mod for Fallout 3 called Operation Mirai, hence the name of the corporation. Sounds strange, but the weapon ingame is even more powerful than the RP version, it instagib everything in this way. The creator tried to adapt to the RP rules using the Star Wars type of weapons to describe its mechanics, but still the weapon is too powerful to be used against other characters. The mod was discontinued and is now a modder resource, so there's no backstory behind the weapon and its description was all made by the creator of the RP version. 'Important Notes' * The weapon breaks some rules of the current RP, since its projectiles are ungodly fast and consequently, impossible to dodge. The weapon is restricted to use only against NPCs and vehicles * The only exception that this weapon can be used against minor and major character is when the other characters creator allow it. * This weapon is restricted, meaning that the use of this weapon (as well their current concepts) are forbidden to be used without consent of the author. Category:Ranged_Weapons Category:Weapons